1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a saddle-ride-type electrically operated vehicle and, more particularly, toward an electrically operated three-wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrically operated three-wheeled vehicles that use a motor as a prime mover are known. In such electrically operated three-wheeled vehicles, a battery support frame is laterally swingably supported on a rear portion of a floor of a vehicle body frame via a rolling joint. A front end of a swing arm is vertically swingably supported on the battery support frame, and rear wheels are pivotally supported on a rear end of the swing arm. The swing arm is provided with a motor and a transmission, and these parts constitute a swing unit together with the rear wheels. JP-A-6-255557 teaches such a three-wheeled vehicle.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional electrically-operated three-wheeled vehicles, when a position of a battery is elevated so as to form a gap in consideration of a cushion stroke for a motor or a tire, there arise drawbacks such as large sizing of the swing unit and difficulty in lowering the center of gravity. On the other hand, when the battery is made compact, capacity of the battery is restricted.